Voices
by starry night blue
Summary: [OneShot] Kyo loses his mind over Tohru...and who can blame him?


**D/C: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**Here goes another FB one-shot of mine. I just love one-shots. You don't have to wait for long periods of time for the next chapter…and they're just fun to write, anyway. Ah, well, I guess I babbled a lot so…enjoy!**

**VOICES**

_I don't want to…I don't want to believe…_

'Tohru.'

He loved saying her name. No matter how many times he's already said it, he always felt happy saying it. What he loved more was the pretty girl with the big brown eyes who always replied to the name. When he saw her he felt absolutely content.

'Yes, Kyo-kun?' Tohru said, smiling at him like she always did.

'Are you happy…Tohru?' he asked her quietly. God, he loved saying it.

'Of course I am! Just being around you makes me really happy, Kyo-kun!' she said brightly. 'Whenever you're around, I feel extremely delighted!'

Kyo closed his eyes and leaned back against his pillows. 'That's good,' he said softly. 'I'm glad…that you're happy.'

Tohru smiled. 'Thank you for worrying about me, Kyo-kun,' she said softly.

'Oh, it's no big deal,' he assured her, a faint blush creeping up his face. 'It makes me happy to see that you're happy.'

Tohru came up to the bed. She fluffed up his pillow. 'Is that better?' she asked.

'Yes, thank you,' he replied.

Tohru sat down on the chair next to the bed. She started to fumble nervously with the sheets. She looked up and met his gaze. 'Kyo-kun, I sometimes worry that…_you're _not happy enough,' she said earnestly.

Kyo blinked. 'Eh? What makes you say that?' he demanded.

Tohru lowered her gaze. 'Don't you feel sad…being locked up in this room away from everybody else, Kyo-kun?' she asked. 'Don't you feel upset that you can't go out and see the outside world anymore? Don't you…_miss_ it?'

Kyo gripped the sheets tightly. 'Hell, of course I miss it,' he muttered. 'I miss it so much it hurts…I miss home, I miss school, I miss the Dojo…and Shishou…hell! I even miss that damn Yuki!'

Tohru couldn't help but smile at that. 'Really, Kyo-kun?' she asked.

'Yeah,' Kyo muttered. 'I miss it like anything. But they won't let me out; they think I'm dangerous, that I need to be locked in. Shishou told me that he's tried talking them into letting me out, but they wouldn't listen. They want me to remain locked in this room forever.'

'Oh, Kyo-kun…' Tohru whimpered, her eyes leaking with tears.

'Oh, no, Tohru, don't cry!' he said frantically. He reached out and hastily wiped the tears from her eyes. His hand caressed her cheek. 'I'm sorry I made you cry…but I'm not sad, really…I'm just happy that I'm still allowed to see the person I'd miss the most.'

'You mean Shishou?' she asked.

Kyo chuckled. 'No, stupid…' he replied. 'I mean you. I can go on living like this if I know that I'll be able to see you everyday. God, I can't _live_ without you, Tohru…I…I love you.'

Tohru was taken by surprise. She didn't even blink when Kyo leaned forwards to her, cupping her face between his hands. He closed his eyes and just as his lips were about to touch hers, the door to his room flung open. Kyo felt extremely irritable; the moment between him and Tohru was broken.

'Kyo-kun,' the woman dressed in white said. She looked around the room. 'I heard you talking to somebody…who was it? It isn't visitors' time yet.'

'It's only Tohru; what's the matter with you?' Kyo snapped. 'Come on, Tohru; tell her that you're allowed to come in here whenever you want.' He looked around, but Tohru wasn't anywhere to be seen. 'Great! Look what you've done! You've scared her away!'

The nurse was looking at him with a mixture of contempt and pity. 'Kyo-kun, Tohru-kun wasn't even here in the first place,' she said quietly.

'What the hell do you mean?' Kyo snapped, but when the nurse opened her mouth to talk, Kyo just slammed his hands against his ears. 'Get out! Out! I don't want to hear anything from you! Leave me alone!'

'Kyo-kun…' the nurse started.

'Leave me alone!' Kyo shouted again.

The nurse sighed, and then she turned around and left the room. Kyo breathed a sigh of relief and lowered his ears. The he looked around once again. 'Tohru?' he called out, almost uncertainly.

And then, there she was, smiling like she always did. 'Did you want something, Kyo-kun?' she asked.

Kyo smiled. 'Where did you run off to?' he asked her. 'Didn't I tell you not to ever leave?'

'I'm sorry, Kyo-kun!' she cried, bowing her head. 'But that woman scared me!'

Kyo chuckled. 'Silly, you know you shouldn't be afraid of anything while I'm around,' he told her. 'I'll always protect you, so you don't have to worry about anything, okay?'

Tohru smiled. 'Yes,' she agreed. 'Thank you, Kyo-kun.'

-

When the nurse stepped into the corridor and closed the door to Kyo's room, she was awaited by another plump nurse, who had been obviously listening to the conversation which had been going inside. 'He was talking to her again, wasn't he?' she asked.

The first nurse let out a weary sigh. 'Yes,' she admitted. 'Poor kid; he doesn't want to believe it…he doesn't want to believe that she died…when I walked into the room, he looked as if he were leaning forward to kiss her.'

The other nurse frowned. 'How long will it take the truth to sink in?' she asked.

The first nurse shrugged. 'No clue,' she replied. 'The doctor said it will take a while, though, especially since the boy seems to be very attached to the girl…he wouldn't want to believe the fact that she died in a car crash in a hurry.'

Laughter sounded from the room and they both turned to look at the door. A bit more laughter sounded and the second nurse shook her head.

'Poor kid,' she murmured.

-

**A/N: Yes; that's it. I know it short, I know the ending is abrupt, but this is all I could think of, so sue me. Anyway, if you did like the story, the please review. And if you have any idea as to how you would like me to continue with it (even though this is supposed to be a one-shot) then please tell me as well; I'll be sure to take your ideas into consideration.**

- _S. N. B._


End file.
